


This Long

by Native_Nightvalean



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, One Year Later, Sorry Not Sorry, cecilos - Freeform, wtnv - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Native_Nightvalean/pseuds/Native_Nightvalean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Cecil did leave the station to save Carlos? What if Cecil was exactly what Carlos needed to be saved...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Long

"We have nothing to fear!"

He had just barely gotten the words out of his mouth when he realised what a terrible mistake it was to speak them in the first place. Looking down, he saw his blood beginning to seep through his favorite labcoat, staining it a deep crimson color. He staggered back, feeling the pain set in now. His mind immediately flew to thoughts of Cecil. Perfect wonderful Cecil. He never got to tell him how he felt..a coldness began to creep over him, his sight began to blacken around the edges. He fell to his knees. "..Cecil.." And everything went black. 

It felt like floating, like when you're almost asleep..but not quite. Like touching your hand to a still pool of water, letting your hand just graze the surface..feeling the water ripple back onto your fingertips. His body shivered. Dead people dont shiver do they? He didn't know. He can't be dead! Not now, not yet. He needed to wake up, that's all. Yeah, he must be sleeping..but why did everything seem so distant, so muted. He felt everything that mattered in his life slip away..like strings cut from a balloon. Work, experiments, science, family, friends, even Night Vale its self. Nothing held him down anymore, and he began to feel his body pulling upward, until he felt something tugging him back down. 

He could faintly hear something..a noise of some sort. A voice maybe? Ah, yes. Most definately a voice. He couldn't quite make out what the voice was saying, only that it was familiar. Sweet, like a lovers caress..like the warm desert breeze at night.  
"Carlos please..please dont leave me, I-I love you. Please.."  
Cecil! Cecil was here!? Where is he?  
"Cecil!! I'm here! I'm right here Cecil...I love you too." But his lips would not move, no sound would come out. He became acutely aware of a burning pain in his chest, his shirt felt very wet.. But he also felt something else? Warmth? It felt as if someone was holding him, rocking him back and forth. Cecil! 

His eyes flew open.

**Author's Note:**

> My first WTNV fanfic, let me know what you think. ~


End file.
